cauchemar
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: délire de moi vous etes prévenu! petit warning! g disjoncter en cours d'écriture et la fin peu paraitre angst (d'ou le genre 0) sinon bonne lecture


Auteur : ChtiteElfie et baka aussi ^^0

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : Gw ^^

Genre : délire portnawaouak et un peu de tout

Kei : yep de tout ^^

Chtite : -_-

Shinny : Keimei ^^

Kei : c moi ^^

Muse: Vous l'avez compris sont toutes là -_-

Shinny et Kei : p

Disclamer : po a moi T_T

Kei et Shinny : *caline Chtite* 

Chtite : z'etes bien câline aujourd'hui -_-

Note : _pensée des perso_

Note : mici a Kymoon et a Artémis pour leur béta ^^ et aussi a Shin pour la correction ^^

Cauchemar

-Demain nous vous présenterons le nouveau pilote !

La communication s'était coupée sur cette phrase. Elle y avait eut deux types de réaction après écoute du message.

La colère. Les mads croyaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de faire les missions tous seuls ?

L'excitation. Il allait enfin y avoir du neuf dans leur vie, qui ne se résumait qu'aux missions et à la survie ainsi qu'à d'autres choses moins… Moins pour certains [vous voyez ce que je veux dire -_-].

-YAATTAAAAA !! Je suis sûr que le nouveau pilote sera super sympa ! On pourra lui montrer plein de trucs et… Et…

-Maxwell ! S'il a été choisi pilote, il a dû avoir un entraînement et donc pas besoin de conseils.

-Mééé heeeuuu ! T'es méchant Wuffy, pis y a des choses qui ne s'apprennent que sur le terrain !

-Wufei, Maxwell ! Wufei !

-Fei-fei t'es malade? T'as perdu ton sabre?

Wufei regarda méchamment Heero. Ce dernier lui avait lâchement pris son sabre, et s'il n'avait pas promis d'arrêter de tenter de décapiter Duo, il ne l'aurait jamais revu le pauvre. 

-Rroooooh ! Mon Hee-chan qui me défend c'est trop kawaiiiii ! 

Koneko-boy sauta au cou de son « protecteur ». Ce dernier le rattrapa au vol pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse-mal-le-pauvre-petit-chou-en-sucre-tout-fragile-et-tout-gentil.

-Allons nous coucher pour être en forme pour l'accueillir !

-VIIIIIIIIIIII !

-MAXWELL ! Les ultrasons ! [j'en connais d'autres qui aiment gueuler -_- Shinny : ki ? Chtite : rendors-toi -_- Shinny : zzzzzzzh]

Ce dernier était déjà parti se coucher. Il ne sera peut-être pas aussi en forme qu'il le voulait, si on se fiait aux yeux brillants de Heero.

§§§

-Voilà la nouvelle pilote !

Une chose en combinaison rose entra en hurlant dans la planque.

-Heeeeeeeroooooooooooo !!!!!

Elle sauta au coup de son héros chéri et tenta de lui plaquer un baiser baveux sur les lèvres. Mais Heero en soldat entraîné réussit à dévier le tir et la bombe baveuse arriva sur sa joue l'infectant à jamais d'un produit que l'on préfère ne pas identifier. La chose rose bien que déçue de son baiser d'amûr raté prit la parole en regardant Heero dans les yeux. 

-Heero pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je sais que tu m'aimes, pas la peine de me le cacher.

Après cette phrase nous pouvons observer deux nouveaux comportements très distincts. 

Le premier est celui du fauve à qui l'on tenterait de voler son compagnon, et est prêt à sauter sur sa cible désormais clairement définie dans la catégorie chose-horrible-qui-va-bientôt-finir-en-bouillie-de-chose-horrible.  

Le second, celui de la proie, entre les griffes du fauve qui va le dévorer et qui, terrifié cherche le secours chez n'importe qui voudra bien lui venir en aide.

A ce moment déterminant du règne animal arrive toujours le grand herbivore-tout-gentil-mais-trop-protégé-par-un-carnivore-caché-quelque-part-qui-vient-tout-arranger-avec-soluce-éclair-le-produit-qui-a-solution-à-tout [Shinny c moi ou tu m'as fait vriller ? Shinny : petite idée au passage ^^ g le droit quand même ! Chtite : ouais ouais -_-].

-Si on allait voir dans quel lit tu vas dormir !

-Oooooh ! Mais c'est dans celui de mon Heeeeeerooooo !

-NON !!!!!!

Trowa : étrange comme deux voix peuvent se mêler à la perfection quand l'urgence est dans les parages.

-SI !

-Réléna il nous reste une chambre. Quelqu'un de votre condition doit absooolument avoir sa propre chambre. _Par Allah c'est moi qui ai dit ça ?_

-Comme tu as raison mon cheeeeeer Quatre ! Je suis la princesse royale de Sank et je mérite le respect alors agenouillez-vous devant moi vermines ! Sauf toi mon Heeeeero d'amour !

Duo : Elle a pété les plombs ? Po question que je m'agenouille devant elle. Quoique j'aurais une bonne place pour lui lancer un couteau. Mais non, ceci ne vaut pas le sacrifice.

Trowa : Je ne me sens pas, mais alors pas du tout concerné par ce qu'elle dit ! Je ne suis pas l'un de ces magnifiques rongeurs à fourrure.

Wufei : Je suis sûr que Yuy ne m'en voudra pas si je fais du hachis de Réléna ! Non je suis sûr qu'il me remerciera même !

Quatre : et c'est censé sauver le monde ? Où ont-ils péché cette idée-la ? [veux bien la réponse -_- Shinny : tu veux de l'aide ? Chtite : *a peur* surtout pas Shinny : ingrate -_- Chtite : p]

Heero : Flingue : tiroir gauche de la table de chevet dans la chambre. Temps de parcours : 30sec si je ne me taule pas dans les escaliers et si je ne suis pas paralysé par un hurlement de sirène mal réglée niveau cordes vocales. Conclusion : à la prochaine attaque de ce genre courir !

-Alors ! J'attends !

Duo : c'est bien ! Tu peux continuer d'attendre moi je vais manger !

Trowa : La patience est la clé de tout ! Sauf de ça ! Mais tu peux toujours attendre quand même ! Me dérange pas !

Wufei : Si je lui demandais de me servir de punching-ball pendant mon entraînement serait-elle assez stupide pour accepter, si je lui dis que Heero adorerait la voir comme ça ?

Quatre : J'espère qu'elle ne va pas prendre racine ! Sinon comment je vais faire avec l'aspirateur ?

Heero : tiroir gauche, 30 sec, ne pas se ramasser ! A trois ! Un ! Deux ! DRING

Tous : Ding ? ké fais là le DRING ?

Le portable de Heero venait de se mettre à sonner et par la même occasion empêcha Heero de tuer Réléna. [Ca existe une death d'ordi ? Shinny : Ca peut se faire ^^ Chtite : po maintenant T_T Shinny : siiiii ^^ t'auras autre chose a écrire après ce délire ^^ Chtite : Elle va me tuer T_T] Tout se retournèrent vers l'objet maudit ou béni selon les avis et perfect hackeur se dirigea vers le dieu tout puissant : Maître Laptop. Un elfe sauvage se précipita vers perfect hackeur à l'instant où il s'assit, pour l'emprisonner d'une étreinte forcée. Perfect hackeur se sachant vaincu ne chercha pas à résister. 

Mais Rosima la chose rose au cri mortel arriva et vira l'elfe magnifique pour prendre sa place. À son côté, perfect hackeur hurla de terreur. Le monstre se recula croyant qu'une souris passait par-la. Mais ne voyant rien avec de la fourrure, quatre pattes et une queue comme un ver de terre, elle revint torturer perfect hackeur. Ce dernier tenta de lui échapper en se réfugiant derrière l'elfe sauvage. 

Malheureusement pour lui, sous le tas de neurones roses inutiles, Rosima cachait une cellule grise. Une seule et unique qui ne s'activait que lors des recherches de comment-approcher-son-heero-d'amûr-et-l'enlever-des-griffes-de-cette-chose-nattée-sans-aucun-goût-tout-le-monde-sait-que-le-noir-ne-vaut-rien-et-que-le-rose-est-THE-couleur. Elle contourna l'elfe, celui-ci trop surpris pas cet élan d'intelligence ne réagit pas, et sauta sur son Heero. Le monde changea alors de face pour perfect hackeur. Il avait sous les yeux les ballons déformés de Rosima. Il tenta tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se dégager. Finalement ce fut son elfe adoré qui le sauva des griffes de la monstre rose. [Shinny c koi ce délire ? Oo Shinny : mh ? Chtite : je répète c koi ce délire ? Shinny : c pas de moi ça promis Oo Keimei : It's me ^^ Chtite : ké fait la toi ? Oo Keimei : je mets ma petit touche perso au délire ^^ Chtite : J'avais vu -_- Kei : c bien ne ? ^^  Chitite : -___-  Kei : ^-^V  Shinny et Chtite : -________-]

-Réléna tu es en train d'étouffer Heero !

-Oh ! Mon chéri ! Je suis teeeeellement désolé !

Duo : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas si désolée que ça ? De toute façon elle approche à nouveau de MON Hee-chan et je la châtre comme je peux à la faux thermique

Trowa : Si Dorothy fait la même chose avec Quatre j'ouvre la cage au lion.

Wufei : Voyons combien de temps Heero peut tenir en apnée ! Tien marrant ça ! Il vire de la même couleur que la robe au bonbon !

Quatre : Elle va nous le tuer si elle continue !

Heero : Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Chose rose bien trop identifiable qui essaye de m'étouffer ! Duo aide-moooooiiiiiiii !

-Réléna il irait mieux si tu te retirais!

-Comme tu as raison Quatre !  Non ! Reste allongé je vais te faire du bouche à bouche !

Duo : Elle plaisante-là ? Dites-moi qu'elle plaisante ! Elle a intérêt à plaisanter ! Armes sur moi : une dizaine de couteaux, deux flingues, une faux thermique version chibi portable et deux grenades… Ké font là celles-la ? Passons ! La faux thermique version chibi voilà le bon choix.

Trowa : Voilà une chose que même un entraînement anti-sentiments ne pourra pas enlever. : La peur du baiser de la chose rose !

_Wufei : et on se demande pourquoi je déteste les Onnas ! Au moins Meiran m'épargnait ce genre de choses !_

Heero : Elle…Elle…Veut…Me…M'em…M'embrasser ! A L'AIDE !!!!!!

-Oh mon Heero comme tu te remets vite ! 

-Si on s'occupait du portable ?

-Hn !

Perfect hackeur alluma son laptop et lut le message. Durant cette lecture silencieuse son visage devint aussi blanc que Réléna était rose. Il relut encore et encore le message jusqu'à avoir l'information gravée au fer rouge dans son cerveau. 

Il… Il… Non ce devait être une blague… Une erreur… Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé de… Mais il lui avait donné tous les arguments… Il n'avait aucune solution d'échappatoire. Il éteignit le portable et regarda tous les autres de son regard qui tue made in lui, pour convaincre quiconque que lui demander le contenu du message, était une très mauvaise idée pour sa santé. 

Quatre eut soudain une pensée. Il se tourna vers Réléna qui papillonnait des yeux devant un Japonais absorbé dans la contemplation de Duo. 

-Réléna ! Où se trouve ton gundam ?

-Oh tu veux le voir ?

-C'est qu'il va falloir lui trouver une place dans le hangar !

-Mais non pas besoin de hangar regarde, le voilà !

Dans sa main apparut un gundam version miniature, rose avec un Heero dessiner dans le dos par un gamin qui ne devait pas savoir comment tenir un crayon. Tous les g-boys étaient sur le point d'aller dire bonjour à Bambi pour lui demander où on pouvait trouver la mère l'oie. Soit les mads avaient méchamment pété les boulons soit Réléna était là pour tout autre chose que piloter un gundam. 

Soudain, Heero pâle comme un linge, s'avança vers Réléna et ouvrit le chibi-gundam. Quand il s'ouvrit, Heero sentit quelque chose lui vriller le cerveau et soudain tout lui parut clair. Il présenta le chibi gundam ouvert à Réléna tout en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Ma princesse de toujours veux-tu partager ceci avec moi ?

-Oooooh ! Je le savais ! Mon Heeeeeeroooooo !

-Ta beauté irradie ma vision ! Tu es mon soleil ! Ma vie ! Mon âme !

-Oooooooh ! Mon Heeeerrooooooo ! J'accepte bien sûr!

Elle prit l'une des deux bagues qui se trouvaient dans le chibi-gundam et se la passa au doigt. Heero prit l'autre et l'enfila. 

-Mais… Mais… Et moi Hee-chan ?

-Quoi toi ? Tu n'étais qu'un passe temps pour me distraire lorsque je ne pouvais voir ma princesse ! De plus je ne m'appelle pas Hee-chan !

-Oooooh Heero !

-Allons dans notre chambre ma princesse que je te montre ce qu'est l'amour !

Pendant que Duo s'enfuyait en pleurant, Heero monta les escaliers Rélélé dans les bras. Il entra dans sa chambre et déposa Réléna sur le lit. Il lui fit alors un streap-tease complet. Puis alla la rejoindre. Il s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser. Il pouvait désormais sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes !

§§§

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un abominable rêve. Une horreur monumentale. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Un cauchemar pareil ne devrait pas exister ! Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce cauchemar de sa tête.  Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement.

-Cauchemar Hee-chan ?

-Hai!

-C'est la venue du nouveau qui te stresse!

Le nouveau n'avait pas fait partie de son cauchemar ? 

Heero : Pitié que tout ceci ne devienne pas réel. 

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hee-chan ? J'ai une idée. Je vais te faire oublier ce cauchemar moi !

Heero regarda son amant sans trop y croire. Quand il sentit une langue malicieuse lui lécher le cou. Déjà le cauchemar s'éloignait ! Duo avait toujours les bonnes idées pour lui faire tout oublier !

§§§

-Duo ! Heero ! Réveillez-vous le nouveau est là !

-Nnnnh ! Dodo Qua-Chan !

-Duo ! Il faut que vous veniez ! 

-C'est bon on arrive !

-Mais veux pas moi !

-Duo !

-C'est bon ! Mais je veux un câlin matin en compensation !

Duo eut son câlin matin et ils descendirent après s'être vêtus convenablement au salon. Le professeur J se tenait devant la porte. Heero eut soudain une impression de déjà vu. Celle-ci se confirma avec les paroles de J.

-Voilà la nouvelle pilote !

-Heeeeeeeeroooooooooo !

Fin

Chtite : finish ^^ 

Artemis : pas plus mal…

Chtite : mééé heeuuu ! c la faute a Shinny tout ca T_T!

Kymoon : Ah, ces muses, incorrigibles.

Shinny : et un délire éclair un ^^

Chtite : je sens que je vais me faire tuer ^^°

Artemis : Nannnnnn, à peine….

Kymoon : T'inquiète, y a sûrement des anges et des démons qui entrent dans la catégorie bishonen. ^^

Chtite : J'en étais sur ^^0

Shinny : t'inquiète je suis la pour te protéger ^^

Artemis : Ici, on est 3 déesse, NIARCk

Keimei : mais moi je suis immortel et TRES chaleureuse (B

Kymoon : Heu… Avant de vous entre tuer, prévenez moi. Faudra que je lance un ou deux sorts de protection…

Keimei : sa servirais po a grand chose contre le grand et magnifique feu du phénix ^^ 

Chtite : z'êtes bien câline aujourd'hui vous -__-

Kei : mais non on est normale ^^ *câline Chtite*

Artemis : Calin ?

Keimei et Shinny : nan ta menacer notre fikeuse a nous è_é !

Kymoon : Et moi ?

Keimei et Shinny : *réfléchis* on caline que notre fikeuse a nous ^^ *et celle qui nous nourris aussi*

Chtite : Vous avez koi toutes les deux ? *regards suspicieux*

Shinny et Kei: rien du tout ^^

Chtite : -_- Oo ^^ faudra que je pense à remercier Mel pour sa soirée patte ^^

Artemis : What ?

Kymoon : Hu ? ( réaction trèèèèèèèèèèès évoluée)

Shinny et Kei: viiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chtite : *a Artémis et Kymoon* Mel a invité mes muses a une soirée patte carbonara *a ses muses* Je le savais ^^0

Shinny et Kei: ;p

Chtite: Y a un truc zarbe!

Kymoon : Seulement un ?

Chtite : non mais l'est encore plus zarbe celui-la ^^0

Shinny : koi?

Chtite: au départ c bien un délire et un peu avant la fin c une déprime de Dudu Oo

Shinny : ^^0

Kymoon : Les muses ont leurs raisons que la raison ignore…

Chtite : que la raison veut ignorer plutôt -_-

Chtite: review please ^^

Shinny: please itoo *chibi eyes*

Chtite: Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir : aucune suite n'est prévue pour l'instant

Shinny : pour l'instant ^^

Artemis : C bien une fin comme ça je trouve. A mon avis C mieux comme ça.

Kymoon : Sûr… J'ose pas imaginer la Rélélé sous système zéro.

Chtite : -_- et si jamais j'en faisais une ce ne serait plus un délire mais un truc normal ^^ enfin -_- si on peut considérer mes fics comme des fics normales -_-

Shinny : ^^0 pikoi je me sens visée ^^0

Chtite -___-

Artemis : lol

Kymoon : ^-^

Chtite : po drole T_T c po vous qui subissez T_T


End file.
